Akujin
Akujin '''(Real name Takeshi) is a Marine Admiral he is feared as "The Dark Emperor" he consumed The Pika Pika no Mi .He is a extremely respected and feared marine. He is known for his incredible strength and intellect. He is famous for his numerous battles with yonko ?????.He joined the marines at the age of 18 and under the tutelage of Vice Admiral Rayleigh D Edward , he climbed the ranks from ensign to Admiral. He found his Devil Fruit when he was 21 after have been promoted to captain 2 months prior ,after defeating a group of pirates and raiding there ship he found a devil and ate it a couple of days later and 2 years later he became known as Akujin "The Dark Emperor and was promoted to commodore. During the Timeskip of the series he was put in charge of Marine Base G-20. Appearance Tell us what your character looks like! Clothes, height, skinny or fat, carry weapons at all? Personality Akujin stays completely calm and in control in most situations, and he is not easily surprised or caught off-guard. He is also highly perceptive, cunning, and analytical. He is highly level headed at most times and can make highly well thought and logical decisions. He is rather aloof, brooding, and indifferent. He also is rather rude not caring who he disrespects and he also makes sarcastic and cruel jokes about famous figures, But he has shown to have a warm side for children often going out of his way to save them or make them happy. In Battle he is cocky and calm talking sarcastic japanese to his opponents. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship '''If character uses a sword Marksmanship If 'character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit ''For further information: '''Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Male Category:Marine Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Devil Fruit Weapon User Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Inushima Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Admiral Category:Logia Devil Fruit User